The next morning/WALL-E and the toys meet EVE
This is how the next morning and WALL-E and the toys meet EVE goes in The Toy Story Gang Meet WALL-E. recharge signal beeps Buzz Lightyear: up, yawns and stretches Morning, everyone. Sleep well? Woody: You bet. other toys wake up while WALL-E starts groaning Trixie: Whoa, is he okay? trundles groggily to go and get his tracks bumps into a rack on the way but eventually gets it right of the tracks falls off and WALL-E has to use his foot to reach it Woody: Here, WALL-E. Let us help you with that. WALL-E and the toys are on the roof charging him up using the sun WALL-E is recharged, he and the toys head inside collects his waste-bin and the toys stand in the door way Buzz Lightyear: Well, looks like you have another busy day ahead of you, WALL-E. sighs but fails to notice Hal and accidentally squishes him under one of his treads WALL-E: screams toys gasp leans down hoping Hal is okay. Hal then springs back to life. The toys and WALL-E sigh with relief gestures inside and Hal obeys. WALL-E then instructs Hal to stay put and the toys leave the trailer and Hal follows WALL-E is compacting trash into cubes Jessie: He spent his whole life alone. finds an old bra which he puts over his eyes WALL-E: Whoa. Buzz Lightyear: laughs WALL-E, that's supposed to go on your chest, not on your eyes. throws the bra in his bin along with a rubber duck and a dog with a nodding head finds some keys and presses a button on them triggering a nearby locked car then fiddles with a bat and ball which he accidentally directs at his head, causing the ball to him repeatedly. Later, WALL-E finds a ring box with a ring inside. He takes the ring out and tosses it away. He then fiddles with the lid for a bit before tossing it into the bin, followed by an old boot and a trophy. Rex looks interested Rex: Wow. adds another cube to the stack then finds a fire extinguisher WALL-E: Ooh. pushes the handle and it activates thrusting him backwards until he falls over. He then tosses it away. The camera then shows WALL-E's trash cube stack getting bigger over time. Later, WALL-E and the toys stand near a fridge door which WALL-E taps with his hand slices the door in half with a laser inside his head. The door falls over. WALL-E approaches the fridge and looks down to see none other than a small green plant growing out of the soil Woody: What is that? Buzz Lightyear: It's a plant. stares at the plant before scooping it up with his shovel-hands and putting it in the old boot he'd found earlier Hal leads WALL-E and the toys back to the trailer. Hal enters but WALL-E stops at the top of the ramp and turns his head and spots something Buzz Lightyear: What did you find this time, WALL-E? shows what he found toys are impressed Woody: Wow. A red spot. goes to pick it up. But it moves Buzz Lightyear: Whoa! A spot that moves. That's new. puts his bin down and he and the toys approach the spot. WALL-E goes to pick it up again but the spot darts off Buzz Lightyear: It sure is a speedy little thing. toys and WALL-E chase the dot they chase the dot, more dots appear and follow them Hamm: Where do they lead to? and the toys stop and WALL-E is finally able to grab the dot. The other dots surround the one he has in his hand. The ground starts shaking and WALL-E drops his find Jessie: What's that sound? and the toys look up and see something heading for them Rex: AAAAHHH! The sky is falling! Buzz Lightyear: Everyone take cover! toys take shelter behind a rock as WALL-E is quickly surrounded by massive pillars of flames Buzz Lightyear: WALL-E, get outta there! Woody sees a shadow Woody: WALL-E, dig through the ground! digs through the ground as the toys follow him are all safe there a thud and the toys come out of hiding accidentally hits his head toys and WALL-E come out from under a tall structure and look around the place. A ship is standing high above them Woody: Wow. Mrs. Potato Head: It's a ship. Buzz Lightyear: It's amazing. look up and see the hatch opening Buzz Lightyear: It's opening. panics. He picks up a rock and puts it on his head before boxing himself up. A strange mechanism lowers from the ship moves forward a little and so do the toys mechanism scans the area then opens weird egg shaped object is deposited from the mechanism. A claw comes out and grabs it and the toys move closer claw places the egg shaped object on the ground typing arm comes out and types a code into the egg shaped object then goes back in is a whirring noise Buzz Lightyear: Take cover! toys and WALL-E duck out of sight as the egg splits in half then peek out to see a white robot grows a pair of arms and head with blue eyes appearing on the black screen in the middle of the head Jessie: She looks amazing. robot looks around and turns around scans in front of itself white dots appear followed by a big red one toys and WALL-E watch her for a moment then duck for cover as the mechanism retracts back into the ship Woody: That was close. then, a whirring noise is heard and red light fills the area. The ship is taking off again Buzz Lightyear: WALL-E, get digging! digs into the ground and so do the toys, just as the ship takes off into the sky smoke clears and WALL-E and the toys come out of hiding look at the robot again scans the area again before staring after the ship then spins upward Buzz Lightyear: Whoa. robot starts flying around the area while WALL-E and the toys watch robot flies around two pillars before doing a loop and breaking the sound barrier zooms over their heads and the toys are amazed cleans up his lenses robot flies over a canyon and back to where it started and the toys watch as the robot glides around and then spins to a stop Buzz Lightyear: Now, everyone be quiet. We don't wanna startle her. accidentally dislodges a stone Buzz Lightyear: WALL-E, what did I just say? robot spins and pulls out a gun. It shoots the rock they are hiding behind sees this with the robot as it stares at the blown up rock for a moment before putting away its gun and floating off cowers behind the rock as the toys try to comfort him the robot scans the area scans a building and the toys watch robot finishes scanning the building and moves on and the toys follow robot scans a pile of tires and the toys watch from behind tires appears Buzz Lightyear: whispers Hal, what are you doing? moves toward the robot Woody: whispers Hal, no! squeaks and the robot shoots him and the toys gasp crawls out of the hole and squeaks at the robot robot puts away its gun and extends its arm to allow Hal to climb and the toys watch scurries around the robot's body tickling it and causing it to giggle and the toys laugh robot shoots the pile of tires they're hiding behind boxes himself up EVE: Who are you? robot floats over to them, gun pointed EVE: Who are you? Who are you? and the toys look at her crawls to the end of the gun and squeaks extends a hand and Hal jumps onto it stares at the robot scans him before putting away her gun and floating off and the toys watch her go WALL-E: sighs the robot scans the place and the toys follow her robot scans a fan sees WALL-E and the toys try to hide accidentally run into some trolley which roll down the stairs after WALL-E run into him at the door, causing the toys to cringe. The robot leaves night, at a power station, the Robot scans the area as WALL-E and the toys watch from nearby robot soars over their heads before spinning to the ground and turning back to a lifeless egg shape and the toys slowly move towards her Buzz Lightyear: Now, everyone, be quiet. We don't wanna startle her awake. slips falls and the toys go after him Mr. Potato Head: WALL-E, you've really gotta stop making noise. and the toys approach the robot waves his hand in front of her face then picks up a metal circle and gets an idea next day, the robot wakes up and finds a trash robot model looks at it for a moment before floating off and the toys watch upset, kicks some pipes which fall on top of him WALL-E: screams Buzz Lightyear: Oh, boy. robot then scans a Pizza Planet truck shakes her head and shuts the hood later scans a portaloo and shuts the door does the same with a pod door and the door of a ship she's stuck to a magnet and the toys watch from behind an anchor robot tries to free herself but can't the robot brings out her gun and shoots the magnet and several tankers robot floats to the ground and watches as the tankers fall over like dominos before causing an explosion in the distance and the toys move out of their hiding spot and stand then inch themselves toward the robot who is hanging and the toys look at her. WALL-E clears his throat Buzz Lightyear: WALL-E! robot turns to them, startling WALL-E stands Buzz Lightyear: Okay, look, miss, we're very sorry. robot asks them something in different languages Buzz Lightyear: Excuse me, could you repeat that please? robot speaks another language then... EVE: Directive? looks surprised EVE: Directive? scoops up some trash and compacts it into a cube squashes WALL-E: Ta-da. EVE: Ooh. Buzz Lightyear: So, WALL-E's shown you his Directive, what's yours? EVE: Directive? Buzz Lightyear: Uh-huh. EVE: Classified. Buzz Lightyear: Oh. EVE: Name. scans WALL-E and the toys WALL-E: W-WALL-E. Buzz Lightyear: I am Buzz Lightyear. Woody: My name's Woody. Jessie: Name's Jessie. This here is Bullseye. smiles Slinky: Name's Slinky. Rex: I'm Rex. Mr. Potato Head: I'm Mr. Potato Head. Hamm: Call me Hamm. Mrs. Potato Head: I'm Mrs. Potato Head. Buttercup: My name's Buttercup. Trixie: Hello, I'm Trixie. Dolly: I'm Dolly. Mr. Pricklepants: I am Mr. Pricklepants. Forky: Hello, I'm Forky. Squeaky Alien Trio: We are the Squeaky Alien Trio. Bo Peep: I'm Bo Peep. These are my sheep: Billy, Goat and Gruff. Duke Kaboom: Duke Kaboom, Canada's greatest stuntman. Giggle McDimples: Officer Giggle McDimples at your service ma'am. Ducky: I'm Ducky. Bunny: And I'm Bunny. EVE: WALL-E. looks upset EVE: WALL-E. giggles EVE. WALL-E: Eeeee.... EVE: EVE. WALL-E: E-A. EVE: EVE. EVE. WALL-E: EVE. starts giggling WALL-E: EVE. EVE: EVE. WALL-E's alarm starts going off looks behind EVE and sees a dust storm coming Buzz Lightyear: Oh, no. WALL-E: EVE! brings out her gun Buzz Lightyear: EVE, behind you. boxes himself up notices the storm too late looks around EVE: WALL-E! WALL-E! grabs EVE's hand